


Jolly Yule Time

by GabyElle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: First, Yuuri had his name announced that he's participating in the Triwizard Tournament, and gone through a near death-experience. An introvert person and never have the confidence in himself, Yuuri wasn't sure if he's going to win. While moping about the whole Tournament going on, he failed to realize the upcoming Yule Ball and what a surprise he has Victor Nikiforov, a fellow champion hailed from Durmstrang asked him to be his date for the ball. If only the Invisibility Cloak exist because it's the right time for him to hide himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An AU very much inspired by 46gohan Harry Potter/Yule Ball AU. And I just fell in love with the idea nad had to write a fic about it. Though I love the Harry Potter series, but my knowledge for the universe is not 100% accurate, I mainly had to check back the Wikia page for reference, so forgive the inaccuracies. But other than that please, enjoy the fic! :D

It’s the night Yuuri will never forget, if the night goes out smoothly.

This year has proved to be a roller coaster ride while attending his third year of Hogwarts. 

Firstly, he decided to put his name in the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament, not thinking twice about it because what the heck, he’s simply doing for the fun of it. But what he didn’t expect was his name being called out, announcing to the whole school of Hogwarts. 

He could still recall back, getting up from his Gryffindor table to join the rest of the Champions, it was an out of an body experience, questioning the fact over and over how did he even get chosen in the first place? The thought didn’t seem to wear off when he stood next to Victor Nikiforov, seventh year hailing all the way from Durmstrang, an idol of Yuuri’s, never once acknowledged him. 

The following days leading up to that made Yuuri restless. He couldn’t sleep, eat or study well. Everything was seemed to be offered just the preparation of the Triwizard Tournament. 

It definitely caused an effect because Yuuri almost got his life taken away from the first task of the tournament. It really traumatized him but he can’t simply back out even if he has the choice and letting down the pride and glory of Hogwarts name, and the Gryffindor, everyone is putting high hopes on him. 

Flash forward to the present to be precise, there’s another event that is soon approaching, the Yule Ball.

And his date of the night? None other than Victor himself. 

Now Yuuri didn’t ask Victor to be his date, to be honest he doesn't know who to bring along, the thought of him not attending the ball all together until the Russian came to him personally to ask him.

He freaked out obviously, stumbling over his words, arms flailing around clearly acting like a fool right in front of him. But Victor simply smiled, “I’ll take that as a yes, then,” 

It felt like almost like a dream. His good friend, Yuuko, fifth year student was ecstatic upon hearing the news, adding that he’s lucky enough for having Victor to ask him to be his date and very eager to help Yuuri out.

And she’s very persistent in finding the right outfit for him, to bring out the best in Yuuri to impress his date. He never thought Yuuko would be this way, bringing all sorts of attire asking him to try it on, and honestly it’s exhausting. Now whenever he hears her voice calling out for his name, Yuuri goes into hiding mode. 

He could use an invisibility cloak right about now.

Sadly, he doesn’t own that and it’s merely a myth. But he remembered the Disillusionment Charm, a temporary effect until Yuuko’s gone. 

Yuuri fumbled reaching for his wand hiding within his robes, but panic ensues quickly whenever Yuuko’s voice is closer and louder. 

He was about to cast the spell and wave his wand when a warm hand placed on top of his, 

“This is a surprise,” that thick familiar Russian accent spoke softly to him.

Yuuri glanced up and their gazes locked, he found himself unable to look away after that, not with those captivating gorgeous blue eyes. 

“There’s no need for that, come with me,” Victor continued, pulling Yuuri with him as they head on to somewhere else.

He aimlessly followed him, not sure where Victor would take him but Yuuri couldn't help himself but to look upon their clasped hands together, Victor’s much larger hand concealed his. Yuuri could feel himself blushing a little at the feeling of his warmth just from that.

They continued walking until Victor finally stopped. “You should be safe now,”

“Thanks,” Yuuri had found the courage in his voice, though it was a timid response.

“You shouldn't run away from a lady. Though, I understand that she's a clingy type. Is she your girlfriend?,” he asked.

“No, no, she's just a friend! Normally she wasn't like this, she's just trying to be helpful,” Yuuri explained with his voice suddenly raised. 

Victor simply chuckled. 

Yuuri felt his cheeks getting warmer.

“Not that I mind at all but could I have my hand back?,” Victor brought up about their hands.

He didn’t even realise that he’s been gripping on Victor’s hand all these time, he panicked and instinctively let go. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“There’s no need for apologies. When the Yule Ball comes along you can hold my hand as long as you like,”

Yuuri stared with his eyes widen slightly in shock.

“You are attending the Yule Ball with me, right?,” Victor asked again softly as if he’s asking Yuuri and only him.

Now Yuuri is lost for words. Victor took a step closer, leaning down to him until their faces are close, the only response was a nervous nod.

Victor smiled, his hand lightly touched his chin, thumb stroking delicately. “Good, I’ll see you there,” For a moment, his eyes landed on Yuuri’s lips gazing at it, his thumb still on his chin, he inched higher to lightly brush the edge of his bottom lip.

Yuuri’s heart spiked instantly, the feeling of combustion that could happen any moment.

Thankfully, Victor pulled away from him giving space and brought his hand up to a wave with his beaming smile before finally departing.

Yuuri finally felt the heat subside from his face, however his legs couldn’t find the energy and buckled underneath him.

* * *

As the day drew closer, word spread quickly around Hogwarts about him and Victor attending the Yule Ball together. Whispers filled the air whenever he passed the halls and attending classes. It’s unnerving how people were talking about him behind his back, Yuuri has always an introvert never used to the attention. When it’s starting to distract his studies, the only place that he could retreat to is his room.

And just like that, a blink of an eye, the day finally arrived. So happened to fall on Christmas. It was only then, the anxiety began to grew on him, what’s bound to happen tonight, and he wasn’t prepared for it. 

“Yuuri! Today is the day. The Yule Ball!,” Yuuko announced at the common room where he was studying. 

“Yes, Yuuko. I know that,” he mumbled.

“Hey, why the long face? This isn’t the time for you to be moping around,” Yuuko said with her hands on her hips. 

“I’m not sure if I’m ready for it, Yuuko. Heck, I don’t even have a suit for tonight’s ball!,”

Yuuko chuckled almost proudly, “I got it covered, Yuuri,” 

***

Yuuri emerged and saw himself in the mirror, almost couldn’t believe his eyes that the person that stood was in fact himself. He doesn’t know how Yuuko could pull it off, the suit he’s currently wearing was a perfect fit. How does Yuuko even got his size right remains a mystery?

“Well? What do you think?,” Yuuko asked eagerly. “I know it seems average like every other suit…,”

“I love it, Yuuko,” Yuuri interrupted her, “Better than the rest that you made me try it on. How do you manage to pull it off? Even got my size right,”

She place a finger upon her lips, winking, “It’s a girl’s secret,” 

He continued watching himself in the mirror “You think he’ll like it?,” Yuuri thought aloud which he didn’t intended to in the first place. 

“Victor? Of course he’ll like it,”

He smiled at the mirror before turning to Yuuko, “Thank you, Yuuko, really,” 

Yuuko returned a honest smile, “Now that’s settled. I should be getting ready for the Yule Ball as well, but unlike you, Takeshi has to hunt for his suit himself,”

* * *

Hours and hours went by and soon night fall descended, but bright lights were lit up especially for this event.

Yuuri stood at the entrance of the Yule Ball, with his suit gotten from Yuuri, hair styled neatly and appeared without his glasses for a night. Other than that, he’s feeling nervous and played with his hands as he waited for Victor. 

That is until the dreaded thought of Victor stood him up tonight. 

He shouldn’t be thinking this kind of things, he’s not even sure why he even thought of that. Yuuri did all his best to repel those negative thoughts.  

“Yuuri,” his familiar voice greeted him not too far where he stood waiting. 

Looking up, stood Victor dressed in full donned in his signature Durmstrang uniform. His long silver hair, perfectly styled in a high ponytail draping over his shoulder. He stood tall with confidence as he walked towards him while Yuuri could only stare with admiration. His crystal blue eyes scanned his appearance from head to toe, an action that made Yuuri nervous.

“You dressed up nicely,” Victor commented.

“I am nothing compared to you. You look handsome,” he blurted out suddenly. 

He silently prayed to the heavens and universe above him that Victor didn’t heard that, feeling the heat rising from his neck spreading across his face. 

The sound emitted from Victor was wondrous. His laugh.

It wasn’t a teasing laugh nor a funny situation that kind of laugh, it was a joyful one. 

“You’re really full of surprises, Yuuri Katsuki,” said Victor and held his arm out for him, and Yuuri hooked it around his, together as they entered into the hall of the Yule ball. 

Because of what he said earlier, not once Yuuri lifted his head because his face has heated up a hundred degrees, hot, and unable to face Victor. His face numb from the embarrassment until Victor urged him to “look up”.

And Yuuri did. 

It's like he entered into a different world. Hard to believe that this is Hogwarts  that transformed itself to a spectacular ballroom. It brought the Christmas spirit with it, white and snow. Chandeliers dangling down from the high ceilings with glass like crystals illuminating from the light source and not to mention life like icicles hanging frozen from above. The only thing missing is the snow.

Yuuri took his time exploring the ballroom as most of the students had already filled the hall, then Yuuri remembered about Yuuko, she said that she would be here.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted a hand waving in his direction as he shifted his gaze.

He hardly recognized her, Yuuko fully dressed for the occasion with her hair down and perfectly styled, not often Yuuri would see Yuuko’s feminine side. 

Behind her, Takeshi stood looking unimpressed, his fingers tugging on the collar of his shirt with a bow tie on which for Yuuri was amusing. 

He responded Yuuko with a single nod followed by a smile and she responded back by pointing back at Yuuri with double thumbs up, giving a support for tonight.

It was after they shared that brief interaction, Yuuri noticed the watchful eyes and silent murmurs from the students around. He knew what they’re talking about, and it gave him the insecurities.

Victor’s arm tugged Yuuri closer to him, a gesture that surprised him.

“Let them talk about us. Apparently, us being together sparked their curiosity,” told Victor. 

“I just don’t like this kind of attention,” Yuuri admitted. 

Victor took Yuuri’s chin and tilted face to face, “Then pay attention to me,” 

***

Throughout the rest of the night, Victor was being friendly towards Yuuri, always talking, mostly telling stories of his life in Russia. Victor might not admit it, but Yuuri figured it’s his way of distracting him from the conversations regarding them. It’s a thoughtful gesture of him and clearly helped with his anxiety.

“Would you like to dance?,” Victor asked out of the blue. 

Yuuri managed to successfully gulped down his drink without choking, once he calmed down he said, “I don’t dance,,”

“Then what's the point of attending the Yule Ball if you're not going to dance?,” Victor asked again.

And that's the thing about it, while the others were busy making preparations for the Yule Ball, Yuuri was cooped up in his room and eyes on his books. He even missed dance practices.

“I’m not going to ask you again, Yuuri,” Victor insisted with his hand held out for Yuuri, waiting.

Yuuri hesitated as his mind debating until he eventually gave in and took his hand.

Victor pulled him as they walked to the center of the hall, joining the others who began dancing with their partners. 

Eyes was instantly on them as they took their position. Yuuri gulped silently, his hands began to tremble.

“Don’t worry about them. Focus on me,” Victor uttered to Yuuri, by placing his hand on Yuuri’s hip and pulled him closer. 

Yuuri stiffen but his eye contact with Victor’s. 

As if on cue, the music began to play commencing the dance. 

Hesitation took over as Yuuri doesn’t know who should take the lead causing him to accidentally step on Victor’s foot, earning light wince from him.

“S-Sorry!,” Yuuri stammered.

Victor brushed it off casually, instead he simply told him, “Just follow my lead,” 

Yuuri glanced down at their feet and watched when Victor took the first step and he followed along awkwardly. Struggling at first, trying to keep up with Victor’s movement but soon enough Yuuri got the rhythm of it. 

He couldn't contain his excitement, looking up to Victor without having to worry on stepping on his foot again. 

The look on Victor’s face showed proud, quick movement of his feet, he took the lead twirling Yuuri around.

What's happening around them came to a blur, the ignores of the voices, with the music played became deaf, the whole world seemed to revolve around them.

Yuuri couldn't stop smiling, while it served as a blessing sight for the other. Inside, Yuuri felt his confidence grew and happiness, for once he didn’t care about his peers, not caring that's coming ahead for the next incoming event for the Triwizard Tournament.

When Victor surprised Yuuri by lifting him up mid-air, a bubbly laugh emitted from him as Victor spun him around before letting his feet touched the ground. 

They stopped trying to catch their breath, the tint of red flushed on their cheeks with their eyes locked on each other.

It felt like a moment too long until Victor got the courage to look away unable to speak. 

And neither did Yuuri himself. Looking around, he caught eyes of the people around them who clearly witness their dance. 

Victor swiftly tugged on Yuuri’s arm leading him away. 

“Victor?,” Yuuri questioned.

Wordless reply from Victor as he continued dragging Yuuri behind him, heading to the entrance out the hall. The music has gone muted and silent behind them. 

“Sorry,” Victor finally voiced out. “I figured we go out for a walk, away from the ball. Is it alright?,”  

Yuuri didn’t need to be asked twice as he nodded his head, agreeing with the suggestion. 

***

They both walked in silence, away from the ball and everyone. It was a good opportunity for Yuuri to catch his breath because it’s starting to get a little too crowded. 

The air’s cool at this time which tells winter approaching anytime soon. 

Though Yuuri is wearing a suit, it didn’t do much enough to keep him warm. Even so, he kept it to himself pretending that the chill didn’t bother him. 

“Did you have a good time?,” Victor asked out of the blue. 

“Ah, yes I did. Sorry for stepping on your foot,” Yuuri mumbled silently, apologizing again because he still felt guilty for his actions.

“Please, like I mentioned before don’t sweat about it,” he casually waved it off. Then Victor observed Yuuri, who seemed nervous and fidgeting with his hands. “You don’t have to be nervous around me,”

Victor observed Yuuri and from the look on his face it looked as if he’s holding something against him. And seeing him this way, he figured that he should break the ice first. “Tell me about yourself,” 

“M-Me?,”

Victor nodded, “What was your life before Hogwarts. Where you live? What sort of activities you do when you’re not waving your wand?,” he laughed softly. 

It’s the simplest question that got Yuuri to open up to Victor. 

Victor discovered that Yuuri is born and raised in Hasetsu, Japan. His family owned a bathhouse, a frequent tourist attraction from around the globe. A mental note that Victor should remember when he gets the chance to visit Japan in the future. A muggle that discovered magic at a tender young age when his parents caught Yuuri playing with his pet poodle, levitating in the air. It was at that moment on, his parents discovered that Yuuri’s special. 

He was all ears listening to his story, how casual Yuuri was in explaining his life story to him. Hearing Yuuri describing his hometown really had him keen to try the bathhouse if he gets the chance to. 

“Victor, look!,” Yuuri expressed, tugged him along. “It’s snowing,” 

The spirit of winter had really came to life, witnessing the small white flakes descending from the sky, coating the ground with a thin layer of snow.

Standing exposed to the snow, Yuuri held his palms out letting the snow land on his hands. 

“Beautiful, isn't it?,” asked Yuuri.

Victor who stood next to him, expressed with simply, “Yes,”

But when Yuuri glanced at Victor, he wasn't looking up the sky as he thought he would be. He was looking at Yuuri. 

Why would he be looking at him? Yuuri thought as once again with his cheeks warmed. Until the moment gone interrupted with him letting out a huge sneeze echoing through the night.

“Sorry,” he apologized embarrassedly, sniffing. 

But Victor surprised him with his thick coat draped over Yuuri’s shoulders. Realizing it, he wanted to protest, but Victor beat him to it, “You need it more than I do,” 

He tugged the coat tight around him, “Thank you,” 

“We should get away from the snow before you catch a cold,” Victor ushered him, the tone of his voice was concerning. 

Yuuri didn’t question and head back to a sheltered spot over their heads, and watched the snow in silence. 

“It reminds you of home, doesn’t it?,” Yuuri expressed.

“Yes. Though I must admit, it makes me a little homesick,” 

“I feel the same way,” 

“Also it feels foreign celebrating your birthday in a faraway land,” Victor added further. 

Shock washed over Yuuri, “Oh my gosh, today’s your birthday,”

How did he forget about this day? He’s been following Victor all these time, he should know about his birthday that happens fall on Christmas. “I should have gotten you something!,” he expressed with panic in his voice. 

“There’s no need for that, Yuuri,” Victor attempted decline politely. “Really Yuuri, I don’t need any presents,” 

“But… it’s your birthday!,” 

“Being with you is already a birthday present I could ask for,” 

Yuuri blinked, he must be hearing things. 

Victor hooked his finger around Yuuri’s. “You are worth much more than a gift,” 

Words got stuck in Yuuri’s throat over hearing Victor’s proclamation. Part of him felt like he’s simply imagining things. 

Victor planted a kiss on Yuuri’s hand, never once broke eye contact from him. “You have no idea how special you are, Yuuri. From that moment, your name was announced during the Triwizard Tournament and the time you survived the first task so bravely. I just had to know you,” 

Yuuri glanced down at his feet, “Why me? I’m nobody,” 

“Trust me, Yuuri Katsuki. You are much more than that. Never doubt yourself,” Victor added, lifting his chin up so that their eyes met. 

Nothing more has been said, the first sign of cold air already showed when they exhaled their warm breath turned into fog before disappearing.

Until Victor tore his gaze away from Yuuri as he tilted his head up, “Oh, well this really brings the Christmas spirit. Look, Yuuri,” 

He glanced up with Victor and surprised to see a mistletoe grew right above their heads. 

“You know what this means, right?,” chuckled Victor. 

“Uh…, not really,” 

“It means we have to kiss!,” 

“What?! Y-You’re joking!,”

“I assure you I’m not. It’s a Christmas tradition. It has been for the longest time!,” Victor explained. “So what do you say, Yuuri? Do I have the honour to kiss you?,” he murmured softly. 

Victor’s fingers once again stroke his lips. Does he want it? That’s the question that burned into Yuuri’s mind. He’d never been kissed before, this would be his first. A first from the Victor Nikiforov, no less. 

Yuuri found his voice after that long pause, he nodded first before muttering a soft, “Yes”. 

Victor pressed their foreheads together, “I don’t think I heard that clearly,” 

“Please kiss me,” Yuuri expressed again a little louder. 

Hearts thumping against their chest in anticipation as Victor brought his face closer to Yuuri. Yuuri had his eyes closed by now, with his lips slightly puckering as he waited anxiously. 

Victor held his hand against his cheek, slightly stroking his soft skin an attempt to calm the nervous fifteen year old. The closer he leaned until their lips touched in the softest way possible. 

Fireworks ignited within Yuuri’s belly, the moment Victor kissed him, though it’s mildly just their lips brushing, for Yuuri, it felt nice. 

He couldn’t describe the feeling of the kiss. Warmth? Soft? Innocent? All thought questions and thoughts flooded his mind with curiousity at this foreign gesture he’s experiencing. Time came to a standstill, just them kissing on a snowy night.

Sensing that Yuuri has gone comfortable, Victor took a bold and cheeky move, nibbling the bottom of Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri gasped from Victor’s surprise act and pulled away from him, flustered. 

“Haha, sorry. I couldn’t help myself,” Victor laughed. “So, how does it feel to be kissed by a guy?,”

Yuuri composed himself, “It felt nice. A first in fact,” 

“This is your first kiss?,” 

The other simply nodded. “And first to kiss a guy,” That for a fact couldn’t make Victor even prouder. “Well, I'm glad to be able to give your first kiss,”

Yuuri blushed again, once again pulling Victor’s coat closer around his body. “We should go back. You’re not tired, aren’t you?,” asked Victor. 

Yuuri shook his head and boldly took Victor’s hand, “Let’s spend some more time at the Yule Ball,” 

So hand in hand they head back to the ball, with both their smiles beaming at each other, Yuuri was no longer shy as they walked in the ballroom together.   

**Author's Note:**

> It's such a huge coincidence as I'm writing this I found out that Victor's birthday falls on Christmas. And it's even better when I checked the Yule Ball is held on a Christmas Day. So it's basically killing 2 birds with 1 stone that I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed the fic nonetheless, and please credit to 46gohan for their Harry Potter AU idea. She deserves the credit I just simply wrote the fic. =D
> 
> P.S : If you like follow me on Twitter : @IAmGeibi


End file.
